Hungry Thoughts
by LillianMarie2
Summary: Kagome day dreams about a certain lord whilst bathing in the hot springs. One shot unless a continuation is requested. Rated M for lemoney goodness. not suitable for children. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**I've been reading a lot of Sesshomaru/Kagome pairings lately and so I decided I would try my hand at a one shot. Please don't kill me. This is completely lemony. **

**Also I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters. This is just a byproduct of my imagination.**

**Enjoy **

Inuyasha and his group of travelers were camped for the night, dinner had already been eaten and the young Kit, Shippo was already tucked in and sleeping peacefully. Kagome and Sango had slipped off to the nearest hot springs to bathe. Sango having finished before her dear friend decided to head back to camp. "You can go ahead," Kagome said, "I promise I won't be much longer, plus Inuyasha is hiding in the trees so I doubt anything will befall me; except maybe him."

Sango laughed, "Ok," she said, "don't linger to long you'll turn all wrinkly."

"I won't," Kagome said, "I promise."

'Finally,' she thought to herself. Now Kagome loved her dear friends Sango but she didn't get much time alone anymore. Someone was always with her. Ever since that last failed attempt of Naraku's; she hadn't been left alone even to bathe.

As she relaxed thoughts wondered through her mind, about this and that. Some thoughts were about Inuyasha, and his lingering feeling for the undead priestess Kikyo. Other thoughts were about Miroku and Sango's relationship. She smirked when she thought about how Miroku time after time kept feeling Sango up even after getting beaten.

Then her thoughts took another route to a certain demon; he was stoic, a complete heartless ass; an ice lord of sorts. Yet she felt drawn to him, he was dreamy in an 'I have a death wish sort of way'. Still she couldn't help but fantasize about him walking by when she was bathing or coming and stealing her away at night. She had sweet day dreams about what he was capable of doing, and she wasn't sure that it was so wrong to be thinking like she was. It wasn't like she was acting on it or anything right?

And then she found herself haphazardly falling into one of her fantasies about the demon lord.

_~in lala land~_

_She was lying in camp still wide awake, everyone else was sleeping. She got up slowly and silently and walked a little ways away from camp, to a place where she could see the stars. She sat down and leaned against a nearby tree, and gazed up at the stars. The shy was so vast and extensive; it was nice knowing that the same stars shown 500 years in the future were he beloved family awaited her occasional return. _

_Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear anyone walk up next to her. "Do you think it's wise to sit so far away from the half breed?" the stoic lord asked. _

_She jumped slightly at his voice, and then calmed enough to hear what he was saying. "I haven't roamed but a few feet away, I can take care of myself," she spoke._

"_Hn," he hummed, "if you say so Miko."_

"_I do," she said sitting back down on the ground so she could lean. When she looked up she saw that the demon lord was standing directly in front of her. She wiggled around to try and find a better view just to see that he moved. "If you don't mind," she said, "you're blocking my view."_

"_I do mind," he said, "I have something I would like to discuss with you before the Inuyasha wakes."_

"_So speak your mind," she said, "I will listen to whatever it is that you might want to say." She waited for him to speak; but the words never came. Instead she felt lips against her lips, and arm around her waist and a knee between her thighs. _

_When she opened his mouth to object, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moaned at the contact of tongue against her tongue. She couldn't help but moan when he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. His hand snaked up to her neck where he tickled the back of her neck with his claws. She responded by leaning into him, prodding him back with her tongue and nipping his upper lip with her teeth. _

_Before she realized what was happening she realized that she was lying on the ground and he was lying on top of her. He eyes widened at the look in his eyes. She wiggled underneath him, testing his hold on her. He arched a brow at her movements, and she grinned up at him. The then took his hand and squeezed her breast through her clothes. She moaned arching her back, pushing her breast further into his hand. _

_He couldn't take it anymore, he remover them or their hindering clothing. He wanted to connect his skin to hers; he wanted to feel her wiggle her bare flesh against his bare flesh. He wanted to deflower her, he wanted her first time; her first orgasm; he wanted everything. He dipped his hand down between the folds of her precious area, whilst sucking a tender nipple into his mouth. She couldn't help but moan, "oh god," she cried out, "you really are a god."_

"_What is that I hear?" he smirked, "wasn't it just a few days ago that you were telling me that I wasn't a god?"_

"_Ah," she moaned and he tormented her with his fingers thrusting in and out, over and over; his thumb playing with her nub and stroked her insides. _

"_What was that I didn't hear you," he said, sticking in another finger._

"_Whe n... it come s... to your hand… yo u are most… definetl y a… OH GOD!" she moaned out into the darkness; arching her back, thrusting her hips at his actions._

_He continued his administrations; there was no way he was stopping now. He barely had any control left; he wanted to stick he stiff cock into her and watch as she squirmed against him then._

"_Are you ready," he asked as he positioned his cock against her folds._

"_Yes," she moaned._

"_Are you sure?" he asked lightly stroking his cock against her folds. _

"_Yes please," she moaned moving her hips, "please I want you inside of me."_

_That was all he needed, he shoved his cock into her tight slick pussy. He was amazed at how tight she was. He stilled once he was in as far as he could go. She hissed in pain as he broke through her barrier, he waited for her to relax before he started to move. Once he got the signal she started, pulling out to his tip and then slowly pushing his length back into her up to his hilt._

_She bucked her hips against him; he obliged her and moved at a faster pace. Small grunting noises were coming from her beautiful throat. She cooed as he nibbled a line from her neck up to her ear. _

_Suddenly she snapped from her thoughts when she heard what sounded like footsteps._

"Miko, do you think it is wise to linger in the springs whilst so far from your companions?" she heard the stoic demon lord say.

"I'm not so far away," she said, "I can take care of myself."

"Hn," he hummed, "if you say so Miko,"

**So what do you think? Should there be a second chapter? Or should it just end here?**

**How about you guys vote yes or no and after a little while if you deem necessary I will continue chapter by chapter or I will end it. **

**You decide. I look forward to your reviews**

**Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to all of the requests I decided to add another chapter. The results of the votes were 8 yes's and 0 no's. thanks to everyone to reviewed.  
I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

Chapter 2

"I do," she said. She moved to the edge of the springs to get out and dress; when a certain demon lord stepped in front of her; blocking her way out. She moved, trying to find a different spot to get out at, when he stepped in front of her again. She was starting to get annoyed, "If you don't mind," she said, "you're blocking my way."

"Oh I don't mind in the least," he said stretching a hand out to her, "at least allow me to assist you."

She placed her hand in his and he helped her climb out of the water. She tripped over an invisible force and landed in his arms. Here she found herself dripping wet pressed up against a stoic demon lord. She lingered there for a moment enjoying the feel of his arms wrapped around her, when he said something that shattered her bliss. "I think it is time you dress and return to your friends, don't you Miko?"

She nodded, moving slowly away for his Icicleness. She gathered her clothes, and then slowly proceeded to slip into them. She gathered her things and started heading back towards camp. What she had been thinking she didn't know; neither did she know why she had expected something to happen. Hoping something would have happened; after all not all day dreams were meant to come true.

When she returned to camp, things were quiet. Sango was asleep near the fire; Inuyasha was leaning up against a tree. She knew that he would scold her for being gone so long. She would be highly surprised if Inuyasha didn't mention anything about his brother being there. Kagome lay in her sleeping bag thinking about what had happened at the hot springs, just a short while ago. It had taken her a while but she had managed to fall asleep.

Kagome had a dreamless night; she awoke in the morning a bit groggy. It took her a while to be able to function to her full capacity. Inuyasha being Inuyasha didn't fully wait for her to wake up before bombarding her with questions.

"Why did you linger so long at the hot springs, when you know you're not supposed to go off alone?" He asked first.  
"Because I just needed some time alone, Inuyasha," she said, "it's not like I was that far away from the camp. I was within hearing distance."

"That's not the point," he said, "Sesshomaru, was near camp last night, he could have tried to kill you, or to carry you off. He wouldn't hesitate in either if he thought it would piss me off. I can't protect you if you wonder off alone."

"I promise to be more careful," she said. She was feeling a tad bit guilty, she had done more than just bask in the water, she had day dreamed and had even come in contact with him.

"He is close," Inuyasha said, "Sesshomaru he's in the area, stay alert."

Kagome couldn't help but wonder why he would still be so close, 'is he following us?"

"hey Inuyasha," Kagome called out to him, "maybe we should see if Sesshomaru would want to join out group; since we're all searching for Naraku's anyway."

"No," Inuyasha said, "I don't want to travel with that bastard," Inuyasha said.

"But maybe it would be a good idea to join forces," Miroku said, "it could be beneficial."

"I agree with Miroku," Sango said, "I think it's a good idea. I know you two don't get along, but you need to learn to work together, that's the only way we'll be able to beat this guy."

"Plus, kagome will have someone else to help keep her from Naraku's grasp, should he try to take her again," Miroku said.

"Alright," Inuyasha, "but I don't like it, and I don't trust him; but it will help keep kagome safe then that's enough for me."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, "If I didn't know any better I would say you have gone soft." She hugged him from behind.

"I haven't gone soft," he said, "I just don't want to lose someone so important to our cause."

"Oh so I'm only important to the cause?" Kagome said angrily, "so you don't care for me at all, not even in a friendly way."

"Now listen here wench," Inuyasha started, "you know that ain't true."

"Inuyasha," she said, "Sit Boy!" then she huffed off towards the direction that they were heading, and she stopped and allowed Shippo to hop up on her shoulder; then continuing on.

"Don't worry about that idiot kagome," Shippo said, "the poor mutt can't help that he's so stupid."

Kagome had to laugh at that, it was just too funny. Shortly after they stared walking Sango and Miroku caught up to her. They started talking about how stupid Inuyasha was; they had some laughs at his expense, until he caught up anyways.

"Oi, listen here kagome," Inuyasha yelled, "I said I was sorry, I should have phrased it differently. You know you are important to me, to us." He pointed to Miroku and Sango and Shippo. "I'm sorry ok, no one will ever love you more than we do ok?"

"Ok," she said, "let's get going."

"No," Inuyasha said, "we should sit and take a break, were waiting for a certain icicle ass lord to show up."

"Oh you mean Lord Sesshomaru is coming towards us?" Shippo asked.

"Yes," Inuyasha said, "he's coming."

"Remember, Inuyasha you have to play nice," Miroku said.

"I won't start unless he starts it first," Inuyasha said holding onto the hilt of his Tetsusaiga.

Kagome didn't know how she should act, after the surprise meeting she had with his stoicness the night before. She watched as he approached from a distance. She felt chills crawl up her spine; she was longing to see him again. She didn't want the others to know; she felt a little ashamed. 'I can't tell them,' she thought to herself they would never understand.'

"Hanyou," Sesshomaru spoke, "why do you stand in such a precarious place?"

Now that you mention it they were standing in a place that would attract predators. 'Smart move Inuyasha,' kagome thought to herself.

"Where we stand is none of your concern, brother," Inuyasha said, "we stopped to ask you if you would like to team up with us."

"Why would I the great prince of Japan team up with a lowly half breed and a bunch of humans?" Sesshomaru asked.

"well its more for Kagome's sake than it is for his," Miroku said, "after the last attempt on her life by Naraku, we feel it not safe enough for her to be on her own should she need to be protected should Inuyasha, Sango or myself not be there for her."

"So you wish for my help protecting the Miko?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes," Sango said, "that and help finding Naraku so that we can destroy him once and for all."

He starred at kagome; he remembered their encounter from the night before. He could tell that she was aroused by his presence; that she was thinking of him. It wasn't that he had developed a fondness for the creature; it was that he found her fascinating. His half brother didn't have the same feelings for her that she did for him. She had to know this or she wouldn't have been aroused thinking of his greatness in the hot springs the night before.

He was considering his options; he could join their little group and find more fascinating things about the Miko girl. Or her could go on his way and leave them to their perilous mission.

"So have you come to a conclusion Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Miroku.

"Hn," Sesshomaru hummed.

"And your answer would be?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hn," Sesshomaru hummed.  
**Well that's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Ok now I need you to vote again. Should Kagome daydream about Sesshomaru again? Or should Sango have dirty thoughts of Miroku?**  
**please review I long to hear you thoughts… thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank everyone that has read so far, I am very happy. I would like to specially thank those who have reviewed for the last chapter… this chapter is for you. I hope you enjoy it.**

Previously: Lord Sesshomaru agreed to join Inuyasha in his search for Naraku. 

Chapter 3

'Oh god,' Kagome thought to herself, 'I can't believe this is happening.'

Sango noticed that Kagome and the Demon Lord seemed to be staring into each others eyes; they only lingered on each other for a moment before they looked to separate directions. Sango could have sworn that the demon lord grinned there for a second; when she herself was interrupted by what seemed to be a masculine hand gripping the left side of her ass. She closed her eyes for a second and enjoyed the feel of his hand, before she slapped him up side his face "Hentai," she yelled.

Kagome giggled, 'that monk will never learn,' she thought to herself, while shaking her head.

"Do you find something amusing, Miko," Sesshomaru asked.

"Just that Miroku never seems to learn," kagome said with a light hearted giggle.

'Interesting,' he thought, 'so seeing the monk getting hit amuses her.'

They were slowly moving through the country side. Sango and Kagome ended up taking the lead, everyone else fell in behind. Inuyasha and Miroku, Shippo and Rin, and Sesshomaru brought up the tail end of the group. Ah Un was following behind, along with the toad of a demon.

When they finally made camp for the night, Kagome and Sango decided to go to the nearest hot springs, Kagome promising not to linger alone; and Sango promising not to leave her behind.

"Kagome," Sango said, "can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can Sango," Kagome answered.

"Do you like Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

"Um a little maybe," kagome said, "why?"

"Cause I could have sworn I saw you looking at him earlier," Sango said.

"That's because I was," kagome admitted.

"Oh," Sango said.

"Hey Sango," kagome asked, "Do you secretly enjoy Miroku groping you?"

"Um," Sango blushed, "maybe a little."

"I thought maybe you did," Kagome said, "it's a pity that we have to fight Naraku, and then you two could start your family."

"Yes although I would love that," Sango said, "I'm not sure that Miroku can handle not being the pervert monk that he is."

"Yes," kagome admitted, "but I'm sure that he would only be a pervert with you. I'm sure that he doesn't want to lose you."

"What about you kagome," Sango said, "What do you think will happen after we defeat Naraku. Will you settle down too?"

"I don't know," Kagome said, "I don't think that Inuyasha can give up on his love for Kikyo; he still loves her too much."

"What about Kouga?" Sango asked.

"I don't think so," Kagome said, "he has Ayame."

"Then what about Lord Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

"I don't think that, that fantasy will ever come true," Kagome admitted.

"Yes," Sango said, "I don't think it will either."

"It's nice to dream about it though, him coming in all his splendor to sweep me off my feet and carry me away to some hidden place," Kagome said, with a shudder.

"I think the same things about Miroku sometimes," Sango admitted, "Sometimes I wish I didn't have to smack Miroku."

"Then don't," kagome said, "stop it slowly a first so they others don't realize what's happening. Start by not smacking him so hard, or letting his hand linger longer. I doubt that they will notice the change, and if it doesn't work you can go back to hitting him as hard as you like."

"And what are you going to do about Sesshomaru," Sango asked, "something happened at the hot springs last evening didn't it?"

Kagome blushed and nodded her head a little, remembering the way he held onto her made her hot with need. She dunked her head under the water, shortly after coming back up for air.

"So something did happen," Sango said.

Kagome just nodded her head, and Sango smiled knowingly at her best friend, who was very nearly a sister to her. She was more afraid of losing her than of anything else. Sure it would be nice to day dream about her and the lecherous monk; but what would happen if he got swallowed up by his own cursed hand? She wanted nothing more than to waltz into camp and haul Miroku out and into the woods.

~day dream~

"_Sango," the monk asked curiously, "where are we going, we can't leave camp unprotected, what if the others wake up and can't find us?"_

"_Since when does that matter," she asked, "you're always asking me to take a walk 'alone' with you. Do you think that I do not know what you would like to happen." She stopped dead in her tracks, they were now far enough from camp that they wouldn't be bothered but close enough that they could still make it back in a short time, or be found if an emergency occurred._

_She turned around and stalked towards him, "feel me," she said, pulling his hands into hers, she guided his hands towards her rear. She sighed as he gripped her ass, she gave a little moan and then place one of his hands on her breast. "Aren't you going to ask me?" she asked. _

"_Ask you what," he mumbled distracted at the feel of her beneath his hands. _

"_What you always ask," she said, "what you asked when we first met."_

"_Sango, would you do me the honor of bearing my children?," he asked._

_She looked up at him and smiled, leaning into him, she whispered a three letter word that he had most desperately wanted to hear. After the mention of said three letter word, he pulled her into a kiss. He ravaged her mouth with his tongue, and messaged her buttocks with his hand and her breast with the other. She moaned into his mouth, allowing for him to enter her further. She pulled away for a moment and started to undress, he could barely contain himself at her action. _

"_Sango," he gulped, "are you sure this is what you want?"_

"_I'm sure," she said, "I can't take it anymore I need to feel your hands upon me. The antics you pull every day only make me want you that much more." And with that he pounced on her. His lips met with the naked flesh of her breasts. He fondled them, kneaded them, kissed, licked and sucked them. He didn't stop even when she begged him to. He slowly kissed his way down her abdomen, to her navel. He then played havoc with her senses; he licked around her belly button and then slipped his way down towards her secret place._

_He carefully spread her legs; he slipped a finger into her folds and stroked her; but not entering her. She moaned and writhed gently shaking her hips, begging for more. Only then did he push his finger into her molten passage way. He groaned, 'she's so tight,' he thought as he pumped his finger in and out of her; finding that one spot that would set her off. Once found he inserted another finger, she moaned, and started grinding her hips in motion with his hand. He inserted yet another finger and pumped harder and harder, finding that special spot every time sending blasts of unforgettable pleasure up through her body. _

"_Miroku please," she begged, "please I want you."_

"_As you wish," he said, pulling his fingers from her molten core. He then leaned down and took her with his mouth._

"_OH God," she yelled. She couldn't help it; he was making her feel so good. She had never felt like this ever. She couldn't take it anymore, she knew what was going to happen, "Miroku," she panted, "I'm… Going… To… EXPLODE!" And she came exploding into his mouth. He licked up the rest of her essence … and then._

"_Sango," she heard a voice, "hey Sango are you ok."_

"Huh?" she asked, half out of it.

"You seem a little out of it," kagome asked, "are you alright?"

"Yes," she said, "yes I'm fine."

"Good," Kagome said, "you had me worried, you had a pleased look on your face, and you were um, you were…"

"I was what," she asked

"You were um," kagome said scooting closer to Sango incase someone was listening, "you were um 'moaning'."

Sango gasped, she couldn't believe it. "Don't' worry," kagome said, "I won't tell a soul. But we should be getting back to camp."

"Ok, "she said dressing herself.

Sesshomaru stood in the shadows and watched the demon slayer and the Miko gather their things and head back to camp. 'Interesting,'' he thought to himself, 'so the slayer only hits the monk for effect, 'interesting indeed.'

The girls arrived back at camp, Kagome to her side of the fire, Sango to hers. Sango sat beside the monk to wait for his hands to grope her.

Kagome pulled out her sleeping bag and lay down; she gazed around at everyone at camp. Miroku was being a little less lecherous than he usually was, she found that Sango was lying down and Miroku was resting his head on her waste. 'Unusual,' she thought to herself, both seemed to be asleep; of course they could just be waiting for everyone else to fall asleep so that they could sneak away. Kagome smiled to herself, 'that would be quite funny,' she thought.

She glanced over at Inuyasha who was sitting up against a tree with his eyes closed. He was most likely just listening to the area, scanning it per say. Rin and Shippo were cuddled up next to Au Un, under a spare blanket that Kagome had given them before going to get her bath. Janken was also near Au Un, but he was just sitting there with his eyes closed; kagome didn't know whether he slept of not.

Then she looked over at Sesshomaru, who was just leaning against a tree, he was closer to her than she had realized. He looked like himself, his face showed no emotions, and he seemed to be staring back at her.

"Miko," he said, "how was your bath."

"it was lovely," she said, "you should join me next time, instead of watching from the shadows."

"Hn," he hummed, "you are perceptive."

"yes well," she said, "night." She lay down and closed her eyes.

"Hn," he hummed, 'very interesting indeed.'

'**She noticed us at the hot springs'**

'_Hn, so she did."_

'_**You liked the way she held to us, the last time we came upon her at the hot springs.'**_

'_perhaps; your point?'_

'_**no point, just saying.'**_

'_you like the Miko?''_

'_**Hn, don't you?'**_

'_I find her interesting.'_

'_**that's good enough… for now'**_

'_be gone, no more talk of this tonight.'_

He watched the Miko, as she lay there. Her breathing evened out, and she was dreaming. 'I wonder what our little Miko is dreaming about.'

_~dream~_

"_Miko," she heard him call her, "you should be sleeping."_

"_I can't," she sighed, "doesn't your greatness ever have a hard time sleeping?"_

"_This Sesshomaru doesn't need to sleep often," he said._

"_then what do you do on nights that you don't sleep?" she asked._

"_why I play with little vixens such as yourself," he said swooping over to her side. His lips captured hers, when she opened her mouth to protest he slipped in his tongue. The battled over, and over again, to decide who would win; neither did. Her hands roamed his chest, and over his arms. She knew that in reality that he had lost his arm to a fight with Inuyasha but it was her dream; he could have as many arms as she wanted him to. _

_He slipped off her clothes with ease, relinquishing her mouth he kissed his way to her breasts. He took his sweet time suckling her breasts, first the left side, then the right side. He slid his claws lightly over her flesh making her squirm. Her moans sounded like mews, she sounded sweet and alluring. So he took it up a notch, he slipped one of his free hands down to her sacred area. He slipped a finger into her fold, gently flicking her nub, she moaned. It was deep and throaty and it was beautiful, so he slipped a finger into her fiery passage, and pumped. She moaned louder and arched her back pushing her breasts further into her mouth. _

"_my, my Miko," he purred, "I do believe that you like what this Sesshomaru can do to you."_

"_ah, yes," she moaned. _

"_look at me," he said, "I want you to look at me while I fuck you into oblivion."_

_She was panting now, trying to catch her breath, he looked divine, and absolutely sinful. Here she was in the middle of camp, and this divine sinful naked god was about to ride her into oblivion. _

_He continued to finger her passage some more, and then he removed his hands. She whined for a few seconds, and then she saw him positioning himself. Without any warning he entered her with one thrust. She winced; he stopped for a moment to allow her to get comfortable. After a few moments she grabbed a hold of his ass, and tried to grind into him. What little movement she got felt heavenly, but she wanted more. _

"_is there something you want Miko?" he asked._

"_please," she begged._

"_please what," he asked, "this Sesshomaru feels no need to move until he hears the proper words,"_

"_please move," she said squirming, "please I want to feel you moving inside of me."_

"_as you wish," he said. _

"_Miko," she heard a voice, "I suggest you awaken."_

_~end dream~_

"huh," she sat up instantly, she noticed that it was still dark out; the stars were still shining bright. 'what the hell,' she thought to herself.

"don't get angry Miko," he said, "perhaps when you dream; you shouldn't make noises that will frighten the children."

"then I should thank you I guess," she said, "pity though, dream was just getting good."

"what might I ask were you dreaming of," he asked.

"nothing that concerns you," she whispered. Before she realized what was happening, he was on top of her pressing her into the ground.

"If you are having dreams of my person," he whispered into her ear, "than it does indeed concern me."

She let out a low moan as he licked and nipped his ear, "It was a sex dream," she barely managed to get out.

"tell me what happened," he whispered, "I will not stop until you tell me."

"oh god," she moaned again, "you were feeling me up. Ah. Making me. Ahh moan."

"how," he asked.

"you were sucking my breasts," she said, moaning he had moved his way down from her ear to her collar bone, down her chest. He pulled her shirt up and freed one of her breasts from its prison, and sucked on it.

"like this?" he asked. "what else."

"uh," she moaned moving her hips, "you had your other hand under my skirt."

He freed her other breast and was administering pleasure to that one as well, "what was I doing under your skirt?"

"you. Were. Ah. Fingering me," she barely managed to get out.

Then she felt her panties being removed from her. they were torn to shreds, and then she felt his claws rubbing against her secret spot. She knew she was wet, and now he would to; she gulped.

"you're so wet," he whispered against her breast. After playing in her wetness for a few moments he brought his fingers to her mouth. "taste, and see."

She moaned at the feel of his fingers in her mouth. She played attention to both fingers one at a time; she licked them off and nipped at the tip of his fingers. Regretfully she allowed him to pull his hand away. He scooped down and kissed her again, touching her body with his hand on the way back to down to her most precious spot. He slipped a finger inside, he pumped, his mouth never leaving hers.

He slipped in another, and pumped harder, and then another. she was going to cum, he could feel it coming. He noticed that she had one hand in his hair and her second hand clasped around his wrist; like she was afraid the he would suddenly stop.

Her climax came, and she moaned into his mouth. He then used his mouth to suck up her orgasm, leaving her a little less wet. He looked into her eyes; they were glassed over with passion.

"sleep," he said, giving her another kiss. She reached for him to stay with her; instead he kissed her palms, "sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

**I wanna apologize for taking so long to update, I must say although I did get a lot of alerts I'm disappointed that I didn't get more reviews…**

**Oh yeah I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

Chapter 4

Kagome awoke the next morning, a little groggy. She could have sworn that the ice lord had put her to rest; but he was back across camp nowhere to be found. 'Odd,' she thought, 'I could have sworn that I spoke to him after he woke me…'

She started making breakfast, as per her usual duties. Rin and Shippo were already awake and running around playing some form of tag. She couldn't help but smile at them, after all they were adorable. She looked over towards where Sango and Miroku were laying. It seems they were waking up; and if they were in a weird position they didn't let it show. Again kagome couldn't help but smile.

"Oi, wench," Inuyasha stated impatiently, "are we gonna eat sometime this morning?"

"Inuyasha," she said, "Be patient, I'm getting it.

"Hurry up will ya," he said.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said, "sit boy."

Shippo laughed, "That'll teach him to be impatient."

"Actually, "Miroku chimed in "I don't think it has, or will. Considering that he does and says the same thing 3 or 4 times every waking hour."

"The Monk has a point," Sesshomaru pointed out.

Everyone looked over at him surprised; the Ice Lord actually said something to agree with the group, it was quite amusing.

Sesshomaru, watched as the Miko was being amused at his stupid half brother was getting made fun of. 'Interesting, 'he said to himself, 'the half breed getting picked on amuses her.'

After eating a small breakfast, they packed up camp and started moving. Nearly the whole day went by before they detected a shard. Sesshomaru just stood and watched as the group took the demon down. It didn't take long and the Miko gave the killing blow well it accompanied the half breeds backlash wave. 'Interesting,' he thought to himself.

They traveled a little longer, then at dusk they made camp Songo and kagome snuck away to the hot springs. The ice lord told the monk to stay put, seeing as they were probably telling secrets that he didn't need or probably want to hear. The monk agreed and sat back down across the fire.

"Sango," kagome said, "how is your plan going with Miroku? Did you make any headway?"

"Well, I haven't really put that plan into action yet," Sango said, "how goes the day dreaming of Lord Sesshomaru."

"I guess it's going well, although I could of swore that he woke me from my sleep last night cause I was making sounds in my sleep; but maybe it was just a dream."

"That's possible I guess," Sango said. They bathed the rest of the time in silence, both of them trying to figure out where to go next. When two figures came into view of the hot springs.

"Are you sure she told you to show yourself last time?" Miroku asked.

"Hn," Sesshomaru hummed.

"Ok," Miroku whispered, "here goes nothing, pray to Kami that we don't get killed."

They marched in heads held high; cause if the ladies were angry this night could very well be there last.

Kagome and Sango swung their heads around at the same time to see the monk and the ice lord come into view.

"Should we ask them to join us?" Sango asked, "they wouldn't expect it."

"It sounds like a plan," Kagome said, "lets pray they have a plan."

"Good evening ladies," Miroku said, "we came to see if we could bathe with you."

"Lord Sesshomaru is this true?" kagome asked.

"Hn," Sesshomaru hummed.

"Well then please join us," Sango purred.

The guys stripped down to nothing and slipped in to the water. The girls were trying so hard not to blush, and to control how turned on they were; seeing as the one is a demon he can sense and smell it.

Miroku swam over to Sango, "Sango my love," he purred

"What is it Miroku," she asked.

"I want to tell you that bathing with you is a dream come true," Miroku said.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I wanted to ask you about last night," kagome said, "was I dreaming?"

"No, that was not a dream," Lord Sesshomaru said.

"Oh," she said, her face becoming red.

"Did you not enjoy it," he asked.

"No I did, very much so," she said, "I was just wondering if maybe my imagination had run away with me."

"Does your imagination usually run away with you?" he asked.

"Sometimes it can," she said, "like now, how do I know that you are actually you and that I'm not having a very vivid day dream and you're not actually here. And it's still just Sango and I in the bath?"

"Maybe this would cease your suspicions," he said. He then put an arm around her and pulled her naked slippery body into his. He then took her lips in a kiss putting his only hand on her ass to keep her from slipping off his lap.

Sango looked in awe; how she wish that Miroku would kiss her like that. "Sango," Miroku said, "do you suspect that I am just a figment of your imagination."

"Yes," Sango said, "how do I know that I just didn't imagine you coming to the hot springs to bathe with me?"

"Well if you were dreaming, what would I be doing to you?" Miroku asked.

"You would be kissing me," she said.

"So be it," Miroku said. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her lips, he slid his one hand around her waist so that he could grip her ass, and his other hand held the back of her head.

After kissing for what seemed like a while, they were rudely interrupted by a certain guy named Inuyasha, "and what pray tell is going on here?" he asked curiously.

"Uhm, we were just helping the ladies wash their hard to reach places," Miroku said, "isn't that right my friend?'

"Hm," Sesshomaru hummed.

"Ladies why don't you go back to camp," Inuyasha said, "we have plans for tomorrow to discuss."

"Ok," the girls said as they wrapped themselves into towels grabbing their clothes and running back to camp.

"Miroku," why don't you go back with them, so that kagome and Sango are not left alone, in case something attacks I don't want them to get hurt."

"Ok," Miroku said. He got dressed back into his robes and walked back to camp, which wasn't more than an ear shout away.

"What's wrong half breed?" Sesshomaru said, "you're not acting like yourself."

"I don't want to talk about what I walked into, all I'm gonna say is that if your just playing with her I'll kill you. If your serious it's ok, I know that she doesn't feel that way about me, cause of my love for Kikyo." Inuyasha said. "I need to talk to you about something else, I have a bad feeling that tonight or even early tomorrow that Naraku or one of his minions may attack us."

"What is it that your trying to say?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm trying to say that I would like you to lie close or even next to kagome so that if something happens she'll be protected." Inuyasha said.

"I can do that," Sesshomaru said.

"Thanks," Inuyasha said, "oh and the topic of you and kagome together, were not finished; but we should get back to camp."

Inuyasha headed back to camp straight away, leaving Sesshomaru in his own thoughts.

'**You plan to let him get way with talking to us like that?'**

'_He's right, though.' If our intention are anything but pure we should back off.'_

'**I don't know about you, but she is our mate, we love mate'**

'_I'm not so sure'_

'**what is there to be sure about, she likes us, she wants us, she would not have kissed us or let us feel her if she did not like us.'**

'_Enough for now, we have to go protect our mate'_

'**Yes lets go.'**

"Sango," kagome asked, "do you think that Inuyasha is terribly mad about my being with Sesshomaru?"

"I don't know," Sango said, "you would think so, but the way he's acting it's like he's thinking rationally before attempting to slaughter him."

"nothing good can come of this," Miroku said, "I think something is wrong with Inuyasha, I think he suspects that maybe something is going to happen soon. Perhaps he will wait to get angry until whatever is coming has gone."

"That sounds reasonable," Kagome said.

"Miko," Sesshomaru said from behind her.

"Oh hello," she said, "is something wrong?"

"Inuyasha wishes me to sleep close to you tonight so that if something happens your protected," Sesshomaru said.

"Ok," she said, "please sit down."

"HN," Sesshomaru hummed.

He sat and leaned against the nearest tree, he motioned for her to lie down, and she got into her sleeping bag and used his leg as a pillow. She then motioned for the children to come and lay with her. She did not want them unprotected should something happen during the night or in the morning….

**As a rule I will not be putting up the next chapter unless I get reviews. Also I wanted to give you a chance to vote on what happens next. Should Naraku make an appearance and taunt the group and Inuyasha or should we have a visit from Kouga? Also I need an idea about what should happen when they arrive… please Ur ideas are appreciated**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing. This chapter is for you. As to what I picked to happen it will have to be a surprise because I'm not telling. Also thanks to everyone who voted; sorry it took so long to put up a new chapter.**

Chapter 5

Sesshomaru lay there watching the Miko sleep, she looked so peaceful. He tried to stop his mind from wandering; but it was so very much fun. He went over the time spent with her at the hot springs; he hadn't planned to let others see his affection towards her. He had just wanted to help the Monk make headway with his lady love. After over hearing the Slayers desire to make headway with the Monk; he had decided to help him along a bit. Although getting involved at the hot springs wasn't in the plan; he had decided to run with it. The next time he would be sure that he and his lovely Miko were alone.

The sun slowly crept over the mountain, when the Miko awoke from her slumber. He watched as she stretched her arm up over her head; she was quite beautiful. She got up and started to make breakfast, boiling the water used to make the rice, and a few other herbs and spices. He watched as she gently woke the children from their sleep. She even roused Joken Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh at this. Joken was startled at her waking him for breakfast; he swatted at her and told her that he didn't need some stupid wench to wake him. She shrugged and continued to wake everyone else.

Inuyasha was a little more patient than usual, which meant that he suspected that something was going to happen. It also meant that he was too preoccupied to notice that there was no romen for breakfast.

"I think it would be a good idea for us to stay here," Inuyasha said, "this way we can prepare for what might come."

"But won't that make us sitting ducks?" Kagome asked, "Wouldn't it be better to keep moving?"

"Normally I would say yes let's keep moving," Inuyasha said, "but if what's coming catches us off guard then we'll be at a loss."

"So we should stay here and prepare for what might come," Miroku said, "sounds good."

"What about the children," Sango asked, "should we have Joken take them somewhere safe or should we keep them here?"

"They'll stay," Sesshomaru said, "we can protect them better if they stay put."

"Ok so after breakfast," Kagome said," let's get prepared to defend ourselves."

They ate in silence, Inuyasha could only think about where Kikyo might be. Weather she was in danger, or held up somewhere. All kagome could think about was about what might be coming, Sango could only think about how to keep Miroku from using his Wind Tunnel again. All Miroku could think about was his beloved Sango, oh how he wanted to grope her right now. Sesshomaru wasn't really thinking about anything; all he had to do was keep everyone safe.

The day crept by, nothing came. Inuyasha started to get restless, he started pacing. Kagome and Sango sat down near a tree watching Ren and Shippo play tag. Sesshomaru wasn't too far off, he was keeping an eye. Miroku was sitting at an angle where he would see his Sango and keep an eye out; although it was mostly so that he could watch Sango.

"Inuyasha," Shippo said, "I thought you said something was coming, here we've wasted half the day, and there have been no threats yet."

"They might just be watching from a distance waiting for the right moment to strike," kagome said, "it would be better if we stayed alert."

"Kagome right," Miroku said, "we should stay put, and arguing won't help us, especially if there is someone waiting to attack."

'She's smart,' Sesshomaru thought to himself, 'make mental note; she likes to reason things out.'

'**Mate is smart'**

'Now isn't a good time to talk, were waiting to be ambushed'

'**Later then, but were not done yet'**

"I sense a jewel shard," Kagome said out of the blue.

"Where," Sango asked.

"It's coming from that way," she said as she pointed towards the north.

"How many do you sense?" Sango asked.

"They're coming in fast," She said standing grabbing her bow, "get ready its coming."

The dust storm came in quick; everyone was ready to fight, when Kouga appeared from the dust. Every one relaxed a tad, "What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Kouga asked.

"We were expecting an encounter with Naraku, Kouga," Kagome said.

"Oh that explains why ya'll have your guard up." Kouga said.

"So what are you doing here? Inuyasha asked.

"I've got news," Kouga said, "Naraku is on the move; which means he must have gotten stronger, if we can sense he's on the move."

"We've been sitting here all day waiting for something to happen." Sango said.

"Your visit is a welcome surprise," Miroku said.

"We don't need your help," Inuyasha said.

"Well I didn't come here to see you," Kouga said, "I came here to see my woman."

"Kouga," kagome said, "I am not your woman, your friend yes, but never your woman."

Sesshomaru watched Kouga's face as the Miko rejected him, and he was surprised. The wolf wasn't upset at all, he just smiled, "I know but I can't help but say it every time I see you. There's no telling when you're feeling might change."

Sesshomaru had to agree with him, although the wolf was a little pushy, he was a good leader.  
"lord Sesshomaru, I didn't expect you to hang around dog breath longer than you had to," Kouga said, "there must be a pretty good reason if your hanging around the half breed for so long."

"We asked him to travel with us," Kagome said, "the more help we have the better."

"Then you won't mind if I tag along?" Kouga asked.

"No way," Inuyasha said, "we don't need it."

"Now Inuyasha that is no way to talk to an alli that wants to help," Kagome said, "I think we should vote on it."

"I think that Inuyasha is the only one who'll vote no," Miroku said.

"Then he stays," kagome said, "sorry Inuyasha you were out voted."

Inuyasha huffed and walked over to the tree and sat down on the ground against it. His friends were noticing that something unusual was going on with Inuyasha, he knew they could tell. He just decided that he would not say anything about it. Lest they notice that he wasn't really himself….

**I was thinking that maybe the whole reason that Inuyasha was acting weird was because he wasn't him; but a copy. Where on earth could the real Inuyasha be? And will the other notice before they fall into Naraku's trap?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I wanted to say sorry for making you wait so long for another chapter. Ideas came to me slow; anyways I hope that you enjoy this chapter. This chapter didn't go exactly the way I had planned I don't know if I'm totally happy with it; but I'll let you be the judge. Lemme know what ya think.**

Chapter 6

It was Kouga's turn to keep watch of the camp that night. He watched as Shippo and Rin snuggle closer and closer to Kagome, who in turn wrapped herself around them more. He couldn't help but smile at it. He looked over and saw that Lord Sesshomaru was awake and admiring kagome. He smiled, 'lord Sesshomaru has a thing for Kagome', he thought to himself, 'looks like Inuyasha's got competition.'

Lord Sesshomaru looked up and saw that Kouga was looking his way; he just nodded and looked back to the girl and the two sleeping next to her. He looked over at Kouga and motioned towards the clearing; they both stood up and walked towards the edge of camp.

"I sense no danger," Sesshomaru said.

"So what do we do?" Kouga asked.

"Why don't you get some shut eye, I'll keep watch." Sesshomaru said.

"Before I go," Kouga said, "you know what was most interesting about today."

"No," Sesshomaru said.

"It's how weird Inuyasha acted," Kouga said.

"Enlighten me." Sesshomaru said.

"Usually when I drop in, dog breath usually tries to tear my head off, with that over sized sword of his; he only yelled today. You wanna know what else I find strange?"

"What would that be?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I find it odd that; Inu-baka even let us near Kagome. I mean he's all 'afraid' for her life right. Well even he wouldn't sit still waiting for an ambush; the only think that nit wit, care about is the damn jewel. Why now of all times would care about a silly Miko's safety hmm? No matter what I don't think that he would let anyone take care of kagome other than him and the others in their group. Something is wrong with Inu-baka."

"Hn," was all that Sesshomaru had said. "Something is indeed going on, we shall take turns watching him. I find it surprising that none of the others noticed. He has been less violent, nicer and far more bearable that any time I ever came in contact with him and his group. Something is indeed wrong."

"Got it, you keep watch I'll sleep. I'll take first watch in the morning," kouga said. He trudged back towards camp, when he got there he took notice that nothing had changed. Kagome was still wrapped around the two little ones. He then looked over at Sango who was now laying in the monks arms. 'That's interesting, I see the monk finally get the slayer', he thought to himself. He then looked over at Inuyasha who was perched in a tree, he could have been sleeping, and perhaps he was just resting his eyes. There was no way to know for sure. Kouga then sat back down against the tree, but he head back and shut his eyes.

The morning came quicker than anyone thought it would, Kouga was awoken by a crackling fire and the tinkering of kettle and spoon. "Kagome," Kouga said, "you're up early."

She smiled, "It's my duty to start breakfast, without me, they would sleep all day." She said, "Seeing as Inuyasha has been more relaxed lately."

"You think with all the impending danger he would be more uptight," Kouga said.

"You would think," Kagome said, "but the last few days he's seemed to care less about a few things."

"Have you mentioned anything to the baka?" Kouga asked.

She giggled and shook her head, "no, can you imagine how he would react if I told him he was acting not like himself."

"I can imagine, dog breath is always full of surprises," Kouga said.

"Who know," Kagome said, "perhaps he be more like himself today."

The thought didn't even cross her mind that maybe it wasn't even him. Kouga on the other hand was starting to suspect that maybe Inuyasha was possessed.

Kouga watched as Kagome continued with her morning routine, she roused the children first. Sure Shippo wasn't a child, more like a cub; but still seeing him cuddled up against Rin made him smile. They woke up groggy and rubbing their eyes. Kagome smiled at them and when they heard that breakfast was ready she jumped up and ran over to the pot of food. She shook her head no and motioned for them to go and wash up, she motioned to Kouga, "would you take them please, they shouldn't go alone."

He paused looking at her, "don't worry," she said, "I'll be fine, someone has to wake the other."

With that he disappeared from the clearing, walking with the two bouncing youngsters. Meanwhile back at camp, Kagome was going to wake Sango, when she noticed how comfortable they looked. She decided to leave them for last. She trudged over to where Inuyasha was resting and touched her had to his shoulder. "Inuyasha," she called softly, being careful not to hurt his ears. "I'm awake," he said, "did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you," she said, "breakfast is ready, if you would like to go and wash up."

"You haven't woken the monk and slayer yet?" He asked.

"Inuyasha," Kagome started, "I wanted to let them enjoy their sleep for a little longer."

"Wow," he said startled, "when did she start letting him touch her freely?"

"A couple of days ago," she said.

"I didn't even notice," he said.

"Are you feeling alright," she said, feeling his forehead with the back of her hand, "well you don't have a fever."

He grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand down. He then preceded to grab the back of her neck with his hand. Sniffing her he said, "Why do you smell like Sesshomaru?"

"Inuyasha," she asked, "are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I feel fine," he snapped, "now answer the bloody question, why do you smell like that bastard Sesshomaru?"

"Because, you invited this Sesshomaru to join your silly group, in order to protect the girl," Sesshomaru snarled standing behind Inuyasha.

"When did that happen?" Inuyasha said, "Why would I need your help to protect what mine?"

"Inuyasha," Sango said, still half asleep, "he joined us more than a week ago, where have you been?

"Are you seriously trying to tell me that you don't remember me saying that I was going to go and get the sword fixed, and that you were to stay back at the village until I was done?" Inuyasha said.

"But we've been traveling with you for the past week," Sango said.

"You know this explains a lot," kagome said.

"What do you mean Kagome," Sango asked.

"it explains why he's been acting so weird the last week, I can't believe I didn't notice it at first." She said, "so if you are the real you, who was traveling with us during the last week?"

"are you saying that I was here?" Inuyasha asked.

"yes," she said.

"you know how long it took me to find you?" Inuyasha said, "I couldn't find your sent, I could smell everyone but you. And here I find you traveling with a mangy wolf and my bastard of a brother."

"Well I'm sorry," she said, "so why don't you Sit down and cool off."

_**M**__eanwhile_ in the shadows, there stood a shadow, with glowing red eyes. 'It's time I retuned' the evil being thought. It turned around and headed in the opposite direction, it had done its job. Walking into the clearing if there was someone watching they would have saw a complete look alike to the half breed mutt, who then shifted into another form altogether. Stifling a laugh, 'I know someone who'll get a kick out of this.'…

_The group of travelers had no Idea what they were in for. How would the real Inuyasha react to Sesshomaru being drawn to 'his woman'? How will kagome explain why she is sneaking looks at the Ice Lord? Will things go back to the way they were or will they end in disaster?_

**Oh yeah, I forgot to mention I don't own Inuyasha… or the characters… **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I see you have returned to me," Naraku spoke, "did you get what I wanted."

"Yes, I got all the information you could possibly need to tear the group apart," the figure spoke.

"Well let's have it," Naraku spoke.

"Better yet," the figure spoke," I'll show you." The figure pulled or a mirror, a mirror that looked quite a bit like Kanna's mirror.

After a few minutes Naraku said, "it seems that the Miko and lord Sesshomaru are quite enamored with each other. It also seems that she has taken quite nicely to the little girl and even the Imp at some times. You did quite well, but I still need more. I need weaknesses although we could probably do well with what we have. This will do quite nicely."

"And my payment," The figure asked.

"Your reward will be that I not kill you," Naraku said.

"But," the figure started to speak.

"You wish for me to kill you?" Naraku asked.

"No, no," the figure spoke," the figure spoke, "thank you my lord."

"Be gone," Naraku said, "before I change my mind."

_**M**_eanwhile, over at the camp, everyone was confused, if Inuyasha wasn't with them, then who the hell was?

"I have a theory," the monk said.

"Well let's hear it," Inuyasha said, "we haven't got all day."

"He defiantly back," Shippo said.

"Are you gonna tell us or do I have to beat it out of you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think it was an agent of the enemy," the monk said.

"What do you mean Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Well you see I think that Naraku somehow knew that Inuyasha was gonna be away, and the imposter stepped in the moment that Inuyasha left." The monk said, "Seeing as we don't remember him saying that he was leaving and that we should stay put, I assuming that they either made us forget or wiped our memory, or perhaps confused us so we wouldn't know."

"Makes sense," Kagome said, "I can't believe that I didn't notice seeing as Inuyasha was being nicer than usual."

"And more concerned than usual," Shippo said.

"And more understanding," Sango said.

"and less of a hungry eat all the food pig," Miroku said in turn.

"What is this mutiny?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome started to snicker, "I didn't know that you even knew that word," she said.

"I don't see what's so damn funny," Inuyasha said, "something seriously bad could have happened. And I still can't believe that you couldn't tell it wasn't me. Can't all of you smell the difference between me and some in poster? And what about an evil aura wouldn't, you kagome of all people noticed, If not Miroku? And how that hell did my bastard of a half brother not even notice I was different? ANSWER THAT!"

"Well we didn't even notice that you weren't being your usual grumpy self." Shippo said, "I didn't take notice till this morning that Kagome only sat the other you one time in the last week."

"or that you didn't even carry Kagome once on your back while traveling. I mean there were a few times we needed to run for it," the Monk said.

Every one sat dumbfounded for a few minutes, Sesshomaru growled under his breath. 'How dare he lay his hands on _MY_ _Miko._'

"How could he even be sat if he wasn't me?" Inuyasha asked.

"That my friend is a good question," the monk said.

"What are we gonna do?" Kagome said, "Should we all stay together in one big group? Or should we split back up?"

"I think we should stick together," the monk said.

"Question," Rin said, "since Inuyasha was mistakenly not him how do we know that any of us are really us?"

"Out of the mouths of children," kagome said with a smile. "She does pose a good question."

"So how do we figure out if we are ourselves?" Shippo said.

"Has it occurred to anyone that we could be playing into the enemy's hands by not trusting each other?," the Monk asked.

"There is another really good point," Sango said, "to tell you the truth the only one not being like themselves was Inuyasha, and he's back now. Well he seems back how do we tell its really him?"

"Now wait a fucking minute, you're trying to tell me that you don't believe I'm me?," Inuyasha asked.

Kagome giggled, "Oh it's him alright," Kagome said. "How about we pack up camp and start moving again."

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, "I don't see what's so damn funny, and besides I'm hungry."

"So everyone dig in," Kagome said, "before Inuyasha hogs it all."

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said, "can we have some meat for dinner tonight?"

"Hn," Sesshomaru said.

"Yay!," Rin yelled, "Can we have Boar?" she asked.

"Hn," Sesshomaru said.

"Were gonna have meat, were gonna have meat," Rin sung, grabbing Shippo's hand. The two danced around each other, hopping and jumping.

"Alright you two," kagome said, "settle down, and eat."

"Ok," they both said at the same time.

Sesshomaru gave kagome a meaningful look, and turned back to his meal. Inuyasha didn't know what to make of the two, something had happened while he was away, and he was going to find out what.

After a while when everyone was finished with their food, Sango helped kagome clean and pack everything up. Then they moved out, going noth, the opposite way of which they had came the day before.

"So where are we headed this time," Shippo asked.

"No idea," kagome said.

"Doesn't matter really," Inuyasha said, "kagome you sense any shards?'

"Only the ones that Koga is carrying," she said.

"So Koga where are Ginta and Hakkaku?" Shippo asked.

"They're following us probably," Koga said, "I told them to go back to camp but they would rather follow me around."

"That sounds kinda like Miroku and Sango," Shippo said, "she goes somewhere and he follows."

Almost everyone laughed, except Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was still trying to figure out why Sesshomaru was with them, and who had talked him into letting him tag along. 'I bet it was Kagome's idea,' he thought, 'how could she let someone who's tried to kill her so many times into the group.'

"So Kagome," Inuyasha said, "what the hell is going on?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"With you and my bastard brother," Inuyasha said, "his sent is all over you."

"Do you really think that now is the best time to talk about it," kagome said.

"Now is a perfect time," Inuyasha said.

"Maybe I don't want to talk about it." She said, "maybe its none of you business."

"You like him don't you?" he asked, in the kindest quietest voice he's ever used in her presence.

She didn't say anything; she just blushed and turned her head.

"I think we should get moving," Kouga said, "were wasting day light. I think this conversation should be held later when there aren't prying eyes."

Inuyasha grunted and started walking, when Inuyasha was out of ear shot, they all sighed, "nice save," Shippo said.

They trailed after Inuyasha, as they walked towards nowhere in particular. They were looking for shards, when looking for shards, you sort of just walk aimlessly until you either come across a demon with a shard, or you come across someone or something that has heard about a shard.

Kagome wasn't really paying attention to anything around her, which was unusual for her. Sure she could sense a shard if one were to come upon them. Instead she was thinking about the stoic ice prince, and his lips. Oh how she wished there was a hot spring nearby so she could bathe and daydream; because Inuyasha would most likely keep them apart.

'I guess at some point I'm actually going to have to let Inuyasha about Sesshomaru and I,' she said to herself.

_~Day dream, Kagome's mind~_

_She was sitting in a hot spring, washing up, when he stepped from the clearing. He glided towards her, when she saw him. She had that look, her eyes wide, her voice made a sharp gasp. Actually she had been waiting for him, she knew if she sat in the springs long enough, he would come._

_He glided to a stop at the edge of the hot spring, he removed his garments and stepped in. he gathered her up in his arms and kissed her mouth._

**I ended it here because I'm not in a state to finish this chapter. I decided that I wanted to try a stir fry for dinner but when I went to eat it, it was very spicy. So my mouth is on fire and I can't think how to finish this scene. So until next time, enjoy…**

**Oh if you have any ideas of what should happen next please lemme know. You can PM me and I'll get back to you. Thankies, Tootles.**

**Oh yeah I don't own Inuyasha… or the character. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I**** want to apologize for taking so long to update. I've had a bad case of writers block. But I hope to give you a good chapter. It might just be a filler chapter for now we'll see where it goes. I can't give you a warning because I don't know if there will be a lemon or not. But you can possibly assume there will be. Hehe**

**Oh I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters**

Previously on 'Hungry Thoughts'

Inu yasha returns to his original self, his pack makes a mockery of him and they all get a big laugh out of it. Inuyasha asks Kagome about Sesshomaru and is saved by Kouga. As they move on towards their next unknown location Kagome start to day dream.

Chapter 8

_~daydream Kagome's mind~_

_She was sitting in a hot spring, washing up, when he stepped from the clearing. He glided towards her, when she saw him. She had that look, her eyes wide, and her voice made a sharp gasp. Actually she had been waiting for him; she knew if she sat in the springs long enough, he would come._

_He glided to a stop at the edge of the hot spring, he removed his garments and stepped in. he gathered her up in his arms and kissed her mouth. They kissed passionately for a very long time._

"_Kagome," she heard him call._

_Next she knew she was being pulled out of her day dream and into reality_

"Kagome," Inuyasha yelled.

"What?" she asked.

"Will you pay attention when someone is talking to you," Inuyasha said, "quit spacing out."

"Sorry," she said, "I got lost in my thoughts."

"They were about a certain demon lord I bet," miroku said.

Sango glared at him, "do you want to die, monk?" she asked.

"No, lady Sango," the monk said.

"Then I suggest you keep your comments to you self," the slayer said.

"if you guys are done," Inuyasha said, then perhaps Ka-go-me can tell us if there is a jewel shard nearby."

"I don't sense one, Inuyasha," she said, "but I do sense that there is a hot springs nearby."

"We are not stopping," Inuyasha said, "we just started moving, perhaps if you paid more attention to the task at hand then perhaps we can swing back around at the end of the day so that you can bathe."

"Really!" Rin squealed, "Remember you promised."

"Keh," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Yes Inuyasha now that you said so, you must keep your promise," Miroku said, "it would be unwise to allow the child to be displeased because you forget your promises."

"Hn," Sesshomaru said.

"Yay," Rin jumped around, "not only do we get to have meat for dinner we get to bathe in a hot springs. Isn't it wonderful Kagome?"

"Yes," Kagome said, "yes it is."

'_Now I can have a steamy, bath, and a steamy daydream, all at the same time.' She said to herself._

Kagome giggled, and walked on, no one was the wiser; except perhaps Sesshomaru, he knew what the Miko was thinking about.

'**When can we claim our mate?'**

'_She isn't our mate… yet'_

'**Do you not want mate'**

'_I didn't say that, I said not yet. We have to let our intentions be known first. We can't just mark her.'_

'**It wouldn't be good. Inuyasha could be a problem.'**

'_hn'_

Inuyasha could indeed pose a problem. A problem that he didn't need, but a problem none the less, this could take some time to solve. 'Perhaps I should sit down with him and let it be known that I desire the Miko.' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

The day passed on, as the wondered on towards an unknown location, they encountered a couple demons, and with the help of the group they were slain in a matter of minutes; they collected 3 shards.

Kagome deciding that they needed to find a place to rest, "I think that we should find a place to rest, don't forget about your promise of a hot springs Inuyasha."

"With you around, how could I possibly forget such a thing," Inuyasha said.

"Well then let's go to the nearest hot springs," Shippo said.

"This Sesshomaru will go hunt for young Rin," he said. And he was off, in a flash.

Sango took notice to the way Kagome watched after him, she could tell that she was falling for him.

They trudged on, following Inuyasha to the nearest hot springs. After about a half hour they arrived at a close distance from the hot springs. Close enough to camp, yet far away for the girls to have some privacy whilst they bathed.

Shortly after making camp, lord Sesshomaru returned with a boar, like Rin had requested.

After the boar was cooked, they ate, and then the girls went and bathed. Rin was done first; she got out toweled off and dressed. She went back to camp by her self-claiming that she would be ok because everyone else was only a few steps away. And lord Sesshomaru himself was probably closer than that.

After Rin returned to camp, lord Sesshomaru asked that Inuyasha come have a small chat. In all uncertain terms jaken was threated, and told to stay with Rin. Inuyasha threated miroku with death if he peeked at the ladies. With that the two sauntered off into the night, just out of reach of the human's ears.  
"what do you want?" Inuyasha asked

"this Sesshomaru intended to tell you his intentions towards the Miko but since you are unwilling to listen, we should just go back to camp."

"Keh," Inuyasha said, "tell me then."

"for the week I have been traveling with you I have grown quite fond of the Miko. And if we live through the impending battle with Naraku. This Sesshomaru intends to ask the Miko to be his mate."

"so you're serious towards her," Inuyasha asked seriously.

"hn," he said, "this Sesshomaru would not lie."

"I'm not totally positive that she won't be sucked back through the well once she makes her wish upon the jewel." Inuyasha said.

"perhaps it is something to think about," Sesshomaru said, "this Sesshomaru is more than willing to wait for the Miko, should she not return. Although this one hopes that she will not have to go. It is certainly a possibility."

"wait," Inuyasha asked, "how do you know about the bone eaters well?"

"this one figured that she wasn't from this time, considering her most immodest dressing habit."

"maybe if you were to mark her as your mate, she will not get sucked back to the future after making the wish. I think that maybe it's her biggest fear, not being able to find her way back here in the future. "

That was the first time that the two of them had, had an actual conversation since Inuyasha's birth.

Meanwhile at the hot springs Kagome and Sango were having another daydream about their wanna be lover's. When Sango interrupted Kagome with a question.

"Kagome," Sango asked, "I was wondering, what wish do you plan to make on the jewel?"

"I've been thinking about it, sometimes when I think we might be close to finding all the shards. We know that Naraku has a big chunk, and that we have a chunk, there may only actually be a few shards left that are un accounted other than Kohaku's and Kouga's. But I was thinking that to make a truly unselfish wish would be to possibly wish it from existence, or to even wish for Kikyou, to return to the living. "

"Those are both very unselfish wishes I think," Sango said. "None of us know what will happen after that happens. I never with to lose you, my dearest sister."


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to apologize for taking so long to update… again. I can't promise that I will update sooner in the future. I want to thank everyone who has read up to this point, your comments and opinions have all been positive. THANKYOU!**

_Previously: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have a discussion about Sesshomaru's intentions toward Kagome. Sango and Kagome talk about what wish to make on the sacred jewel._

Chapter 9

"Kanna", Naraku called.

"Yes, master," she answered, she showed no expression, she only lived for one purpose and when that was over she would no doubt die.

"Show me Kagome in your mirror," he demanded.

She walked over to him and showed him, what was in the mirror. There Kagome lay, sleeping near if not next to Sesshomaru. He was protecting her, he watched her sleeping, like a mother watches over her child, or in this case like a lover watches over his sleeping bride.

"Can you imprint dreams through this," Naraku asked.

"No, master," she said.

"Well I guess we'll have to find another way," Naraku said, "You may take your leave, Kanna."

"Thank you, master," she said as she bowed, she then turned and walked away.

"Kagura," Naraku said, "I want you to find a way to separate Kagome from the rest of the group, and I only need a few minutes."

"What do you intend to do," she asked.

"I plan to get inside the mind of a Miko," Naraku said.

"And how do you plan to do that," she asked.

"Never mind how, just get her separated from the group for a few moments. Surround them in mist or something, I don't care. Just separate them."

~Meanwhile Kagome was starting her morning routine, she started the water to boil, and woke the children. She was about to wake Sango and Miroku when she had a strange feeling. She reached for her bow, and drew an arrow, aiming it in the air, looking for something to fire at.

"Kagome," Inuyasha asked, "what's the matter?"

"Something's out there," Kagome said, "I don't know if it's friend of foe, but if they don't show themselves soon, I might mistake them for someone hostile."

"I don't sense anything," Inuyasha said, "Sesshomaru do you sense anything?"

"I sense a presence yes," Sesshomaru said, "but I can't tell if it's demonic or not."

"Go wake up the other," Inuyasha said, "We've got this, just don't let your guard down."

"Sango, Miroku," Kagome shook them awake, "wake up, we have company. You too Kouga, get up."

"Already up," Kouga said, "I feel the presence too, but I feel like there is more than one, like they're coming from all directions."

"Naraku," they all said in unison. Jaken instinctively took the kids and AhUn away and up into the sky. He knew the drill; he didn't need to be told once let alone twice. One of Naraku's incarnations stepped out from every direction. Including Kohaku there was four of them all together, all strong in their own right.

"Do you really think that your precious ward and kitsune will be safe up there," Kagura asked, "your, such fools."

"What do you want," Inuyasha asked.

"I see your finally back to yourself," Kagura said, "Must be frustrating that you're lovely Miko was soiled by your brother."

"I don't believe that's any of your business," Inuyasha said.

"Kagome isn't the only one that's been naughty," Kagura said, "what about poor Inuyasha, doesn't he get any 'sweet lovin'?"

"I believe he said it wasn't any of your business," Kikyou said coming out of the woods behind Kagura. "What is that you want Kagura?"

"Why don't you butt out," Kagura said, "Inuyasha and I were trying to have a conversation."

"Inuyasha is my business," Kikyo said, pulling an arrow out of her quiver, and aiming it at Kagura.

"Now that's no way to act," Kagura said, "we just want to talk."

"Enough talking," Inuyasha said, drawing Tessaiga.

"Oh look like talk times over pals," Kagura said.

The air started to cloud up, "everyone stay together," Miroku yelled.

They all backed up into each other, drawing their weapons, 'damn, I need her alone,' Kagura thought to herself, 'Naraku isn't going to be happy if I don't succeed.'

They started firing into the mist, in the group's effort to dodge the attacks they couldn't see, they ended up separated, Sango and Kagome were separated together, Inuyasha and Kouga, and Sesshomaru and Miroku. They didn't even stop to think that this was a possible part of the plan.

Kagome and Sango were back to back, they weren't getting separated again, and they both had their weapons drawn, ready to fire. When a figure walked through the mist and into their view, they both gasped.

"Naraku," they said in unison.

"Well, well, what do we have here," Naraku spoke with laughter in his voice, "good job Kagura, now just keep the others busy."

"What do you want," Kagome demanded.

"Nothing," Naraku said, "I just want your dreams."

He attacked, the girls tried to dodge but they were both knocked down onto the ground, Kagome tried to yell for help, but she found her voice missing. She looked over at Sango, her eyes wide. Sango then tried to yell for help, and she was just as successful as Kagome was. Sango managed to stand up, she threw her weapon, and sadly it didn't make contact.

Naraku wrapped his tentacles around them and squeezed. They were having hard time breathing; he just wanted them to pass out. He really only wanted Kagome but he'd take them both, for good measure. That's what he did; he took both girls back to his castle, what he'd do with them, and how long he would keep them he didn't know. Maybe he'd play with them a little before he let them go.

~Meanwhile back at camp, the mist cleared and it took miroku and Inuyasha a few minutes to notice that the girls were indeed gone. "Oh god," Miroku yelled, "Kagome and Sango are gone."

"What do you mean they're gone?" Inuyasha yelled.

"You don't think that Naraku took em do you?" Shippo said.

"It has to be him, they wouldn't just wander off, they must have gotten separated together like the rest of us did," Inuyasha said.

"What are we going to do," Shippo asked.

"We're going to get them back," Kouga said, "that's what we're going to do."

They had somehow come to an agreement, but they wouldn't have to wait long before they came back. No Naraku didn't intend to keep them long, no he planned to play with them. He planned to damage them, for anyone else, but he didn't intend to keep them. Perhaps it was time to call upon a friend, one which could change forms. You've met him before, when he was Inuyasha.

**I stopped here because I have to go to work here in a little bit. So I will try to have another chapter up shortly. Don't hold me to that. **

**Ah yes, I nearly forgot, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_~in inuyasha's camp~_

The group seemed to be lost without the two females, Kikyo, not wanting to take Kagome's place just kinds sat and looked at the guys in the group the four of them seemed to be moping around. "The four of you need to get up, so we can get moving," Kikyo said.

Kouga looked at Kikyo with longing eyes, "what if we move and they return," he asked.

"I highly doubt that he will let them go that easily," she said.

"I miss Kagome," Shippo sniffed.

"We all miss Kagome," Rin said, "but sitting around wishing, and waiting, won't bring them back."

"And what do you purpose we do little one," Kikyo asked.

"I don't know," Rin said, "but maybe I can help you start breakfast."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Shippo said, "can I help?"

"Of course you can," she said, "you can go gather some fire wood."

"Yes mam," Shippo said running off towards the tree like.

"Why don't you go with his," she said to Kouga, "wouldn't do any good to lose him too."

"Miko," Sesshomaru said, "What are you doing."

"I'm trying to help," Kikyo said, "after everything that kagome has done for me, the least I can do is help you guys not fall apart until we find her or until she returns to us."

"You said before that she's just a stupid reincarnation," Inuyasha said, "I thought you didn't like her."

"regardless of what I think about her, or what she thinks about me, she would still help weather it benefited her or not," Kikyo said, "I want to be like Kagome, I guess I was just envious that she's alive and by your side and I'm neither of those things."

"We'll worry about that later," Inuyasha said, "right now we need to get up and moving, we have to find kagome and Sango before Naraku does something horrible to them."

At the same time kagome and Sango were just waking up from their slumber, "Sango," Kagome said.

"I'm here," Sango said.

"Oh good," kagome said, "Where are we."

"I don't know," Sango said.

"I can answer that," Kagura said, "you were taken by Naraku, for what purpose I am unsure."

"Why," Sango asked.

"All will be answered in due time," Kagura said, "but sit tight and I'm sure that Naraku himself will answer your questions."

Kagome moved closer to Sango and she tried to wrap her arms around her friend. After a few moments a figure walked into the room, they couldn't see his face. He walked over to the girls and stood silently, _"make sure to take Sango first," Naraku said, "otherwise I'll be suspicious."_

"_What do you want me to do to her," the figure asked._

"_Do whatever you like to her, just do it as her beloved," Naraku said._

"_Yes I understand," the figure said walking out of the room, and then he turned and said, "I'll leave kagome to you."_

The figure looked down at the females clinging to one another. He reached forward and pulled Sango to her feet and dragged her kicking and screaming out of the room. "You won't get away with this," she screamed, "When I get free I'll rip you apart."

Kagome screamed after her, and tried to grab her hand but since she was restrained to the wall it was a little difficult to do. She yanked at her chains well after the stranger and her friend were gone. She didn't stop trying until she heard a familiar voice.

Ku, ku, ku "Miko, you think you can escape me," Naraku asked.

"What did you do with Sango," kagome screamed.

"She is being well taken care of," Naraku said, "most likely."

"What is that supposed to mean," she asked.

"You'll see," Naraku said, "weather she'll be all in one piece I don't yet know."

"Let me go," She yelled, "let me go now."

Naraku pulled her to her feet, he now had one arm around her waist and his other hand holding her chin, making her face him. "Now, now, "that's no way to talk to your captor is it?'

"Please," she cried, "let me go."

"That's better," Naraku said, "but no, I won't."

He let go of her and she fell onto the floor. She didn't cry she just looked at him like she was going to murder him. He laughed and left the room, 'your time will come,' he said to himself.

_~with Sango~_

"Where are you taking me," she yelled, there was no response. She stopped trying to talk since the stranger wasn't speaking a word in return.

They entered a large room, in which there was a bed. "What are you planning to do?" she asked trying to back away. When the stranger turned around, he had the face of Miroku. "No I know you're not miroku," she screamed, "there's no way."

"Be quiet," the figures said, "and sit on the bed."

"Why," Sango asked.

"Do it," the figure said, "or I'll make you."

"Alright," Sango said. She did as she was told and sat on the bed.

"Are you hurt anywhere," the figure asked.

"No, I don't believe so," Sango said.

"Good," the figure said, "change into this." He handed her a blue silk robe. "Do it or I'll make things worse for you?"

"Can you turn around?" she asked. The figure turned around, while she slipped out of her clothes and into the silk robe. "I'm done," she said.

"Good now rest," the figure said, "I will be back with something nourish yourself with."

She did as she was told, although she tried not to, she found herself very tired. She fell into a deep sleep, nothing would wake her now…

_~In Sango's dreams~_

"_Sango," Miroku called, "are you awake."_

"_Yes," she said._

"_What's wrong my love." He asked tenderly._

"_I can't see you," she said, "I'm lonely."_

"_I'm right here my love," Miroku said. _

"_Come closer," she said, "I want you to lie next to me."_

"_Have I told you lately that I love you," Miroku asked._

"_No," she said._

"_I love you," Miroku said. He kissed her lips gently._

"_Miroku," She said, "if this is a dream I never want to wake up."_

"_If this were a dream," Miroku said, "then it's the best dream I've ever had."_

Meanwhile kagome was chained in a dark room. "Kagome dear," Naraku purred.

"What do you want," she spat.

"Don't be rude," Naraku said, "the way you treat me could be detrimental to your friend."

"What do you plan to do," she asked.

"That depends on you," Naraku said, he brought up an image. Sango was lying on a bed, seeming to be asleep; lying next to her was a person that looked like miroku.

"You can't fool me I know that's not miroku," kagome said, "what are you doing to her?"

"I'm doing nothing," Naraku said, "right now she is sleeping, dreaming of her darling Monk. Him just being next to her decides how the dream goes. If he wants he can turn it into a nightmare, right now she is having a lovely dream. I could turn it into a night mare; it's all up to you."

"What do you want from me," she asked.

"I want your dreams," Naraku said, "I want you."

"Why?" kagome asked disgusted.

"Because, you are the key," Naraku said, "now will you give yourself to me freely, or do I have to make the slayer scream in pain, before you decide."

She gulped; she closed her eyes and thought about Sesshomaru, Shippo, Rin and everyone else. What would they say, they would say 'no, save yourself,' but that just wasn't her way. So should she save herself or save Sango? The answer was easy.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Close your eyes," Naraku said, "this won't hurt."

She closed her eyes, and she started seeing visions of Naraku. Things she didn't want to see. She saw Naraku lying on top of herself; he was whispering sweet words into her ear. In fact he had implanted himself into all the scenarios in which she and Sesshomaru had been together intimately. She gagged, 'no,' she cried in her head. Tears ran down her cheeks, this isn't what she wanted, she wanted to throw up.

"There," Naraku said, "all done, isn't that better."

"No," she said.

"No," Naraku said, "you really wouldn't prefer someone else of lord Sesshomaru. What about Inuyasha? Would you prefer him?" he ran the same images through her head implanting Inuyasha and her together instead of Sesshomaru and her. She cried harder, she didn't want that either. "No huh?"

He left the room and went to seek out Sango, where she was sleeping; he switched places with the figure and sent him to kagome. _"Do what you have to," he said, "Then show them the way back to camp."  
"As you wish," the figure said. _

He didn't like the way that Naraku was doing things, kagome was a very sweet girl, but if he didn't do things the way Naraku told him to, then he would lose his life. He couldn't help them if he lost his life. So now he would try to be a very convincing Lord Sesshomaru. Sure, she would know, but no doubt that she wouldn't be in her right mind after what she had just gone through. This would be easy, sure it would change everything that was meant to happen; but if he wanted to help her in the future than he had to do it.

"Kagome," the figure called.

"Sesshomaru," kagome asked, "wait you can't be, lord Sesshomaru never calls me by my given name."

"We have been looking everywhere for you," the figure said, "come it's time we leave."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," she said, "You're not the real Sesshomaru."

"How do you know," the figure asked.

"There are tons of reasons," she said.

"Would the real Sesshomaru do this," he leaned forward and kissed her hard on the lips. He kissed her so hard she landed on her back. He was lying on top of her smirking.

"No he wouldn't not get off me," she said, "leave me alone."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he said. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her, he then turned into Inuyasha.

Her eyes bulged, "why are you doing this," she cried "why do you get pleasure from tormenting me."

"Because," the figure said, "I've fallen in love with you."

"What did you go and do something as stupid as that for," the real Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha," kagome cried.

"Let her go," Inuyasha said, "or your dead."

"I'm sorry," the figure said, "but I can't do that."

"Let them go," Naraku said, "there will be plenty of time for games later."

After Naraku spoke everything disappeared, and it was just Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, miroku and Sango. Sango was lying on the ground sleeping, and Kagome was sitting on a rock.

"What the fuck," Inuyasha said, "what the hell just happened?"

"Miko," Sesshomaru said kneeling down, "are you alright."

She shook her head yes, "where's Sango?" she asked.

"I'm over here," Sango said.

"Are you alright my love," miroku asked.

"I'm fine, it was a bit scary at first, some guy who looked like you was being rude to me," she said, "I knew it wasn't you, and then I fell asleep, they were pleasant dreams. All in all I'm alright. Is kagome ok?"

"She said she's fine," Inuyasha said, "although I'm not entirely sure it's true."

"Where's Shippo and Rin?" kagome asked.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said, "is keeping an eye on them along with Jaken and AhUn."

"Oh," kagome said wiping tears from her eyes, "that's good then, I was worried."

"Let go," miroku said.

"Wait where's Kouga," Sango asked.

"He's around," Inuyasha said, "I'm sure he'll be back at the camp before us."

Naraku watched as the group made their way back to the place where the others in their group were waiting. His plan was simple to him, although confusing to others. It was simple, now that he planted her mind with images, it would be hard for Lord Sesshomaru to get close to the Miko without scaring her. Every time she would daydream about Sesshomaru she would inadvertently see Naraku. Every time, he kissed her she would see Naraku and every time it happens Kagome will inadvertently push Sesshomaru away. EVERY TIME…

**I believe that is my longest chapter ever. I hope you enjoyed it; I'm sure your mad at me for the turn of events. Please feel free to review and tell me how you feel, tell me how I'm doing. There may be a few grammar mistakes that the spell check didn't pick up. If so I'm sorry.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Ah yes I don't own Inuyasha or the characters except for the **_**mysterious figure that can shape shift. He's all mine.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm really sorry about making ya'll wait so long for another chapter. I'm having a hard time thinking of what to do next. I hope that ya'll like how things are going so far, I can't say that things will get better before they get worse. I am trying to keep the characters in character as much as possible.**

**Oh yes I don't own Inuyasha, as I have expressed many times I wish I did**

Chapter 11

After rescuing kagome and Sango, things started to go downhill. Although kagome said she was fine she didn't seem fine, she felt shaky and nauseous. She knew that Naraku was just messing with her; but the idea of seeing herself intimately with Naraku made her want to gag. She wanted to throw up; but she didn't want to seem weak. So she closed her self-off. When they got back to camp, Kikyo said something about how glad she was that they were alright; that she had to go for the night and would return in the morning.

Kagome made her comfortable on a rock, and withdrew into herself. She couldn't get the tears to stop.

"Kagome," miroku said, "do you want to talk about what happened?"

She just looked up at him like she was being eaten way by acid from the inside out. Her expression was blank. You could tell by her swollen eyes that she had spent hours crying. She was worn out, physically and emotionally.

"Miroku," Shippo said, "maybe she would like to eat or go home even."

"Is that what you want to do Kagome?" he asked, "Do you want to go home?"

Still she stared into space, "Miko," Sesshomaru said, "would you like to lie down?"

She looked up at him and nodded her head, sleep, maybe that was all she needed. "Do you want to lie near this Sesshomaru?"

She nodded her head yes again; he laid out her blanket, and ushered her to lie down. Sesshomaru ushered Shippo and Rin to lay down with her, so they were all tucked up in her sleeping bag. Sesshomaru rested nearby, within reaching distant.

The others followed suite, laying down, the monk and the slayer laid together. Inuyasha perched up in a tree.

Morning came swift, and harsh, the sun broke kagome free of her dreaming state, when she sat up she looked around. She saw the monk and the slayer together, Sango was using Miroku's arm as a pillow. Inuyasha was perched up in a tree nearby. She looked down and the two younglings snuggled up into her side. She smiled; everything was back to how it should be. She looked over to see Sesshomaru staring at her. She smiled, at him and made to get up to start her normal morning routine.

"Why not let someone else start breakfast?" Sesshomaru asked, "Let Rin and Shippo go fetch water and kindling, and why not let Jaken help with making breakfast?"

"Why?" Kagome asked, "It's my morning routine, if I waited for everyone else we wouldn't get moving till midday."

"That may be true," Sesshomaru said, "but it won't hurt them to help you out just this once. You and Sango deserve some time to recover after yesterday's events."

While he was talking he noticed that she had stiffened, at the mention that something out of the ordinary had happened yesterday. Everyone was awake now, sure they were pretending to be sleeping, but they were awake. If anyone could get kagome to talk it would be Sesshomaru.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's not that he really did anything to me," she said, "Although he didn't touch me physically the memories that he did are there."

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You know how when we thought that Inuyasha was Inuyasha, but he wasn't, and we didn't realize that it wasn't him?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru said.

"Well the guy that was being Inuyasha while Inuyasha was gone, was helping Naraku," she said.

"You're sure of this?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes," Kagome said.

Sango had scooted closer to Kagome; she sat next to her, and laid her head on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome looked over and Sango, she put her hand on top of Sango's hand and squeezed.

"When we were taken, they chained us up, in the dark. We couldn't see anything, and then this guy, came and sat before us, he didn't really have a shape that I can recall, he had a human shape but I can't remember his face. But he came in and started talking, and then he shifted into Miroku standing right there in front of us." Sango said. "I, we, knew it wasn't the real miroku. He unchained me, and dragged me out of the room, where kagome was still being held."

"What did he do to you?" Miroku asked from the spot where he and Sango had slept.

"He did nothing," Sango said, "He brought me food and water, then told me to sleep. I was so tired that I couldn't keep my eyes open; but I remember dreaming, I dreamed about us. About miroku and I, I don't know how long I was asleep."

"She speaks the truth," Kagome said, "shortly after he dragged you out, Naraku came into the cell."

"What!" Sango said, "he didn't hurt you did he?"

"Not physically no," Kagome said, her eyes drifted down towards her hands. After a few moments of silence she started speaking again. "When he came in to the cell, he told me that I had two choices. He brought up some kind of window that allowed me to see you and the fake miroku. You were asleep and he was lying next to you, he was stroking you hair, not touching you really, but petting you. Then he told me that you were dreaming about your precious monk and that if I didn't cooperate that he could make you dream less pleasant things. I didn't want you to hurt Sango; he's already hurt you enough."

"Oh Kagome," Sango cried, "What did he do?"

"He knelt down in front of me and when I asked him what he wanted he said my dreams. Then he touched my head and made me see visions for Naraku in situations where Sesshomaru should have been. Then when it was all over he asked if that was better. When I shook my head no he inputted Inuyasha into it." Kagome said as she wiped tears from her yes, "I think he might have even added a few things."

"Oh my," Miroku said leaning on the other side of Kagome. He gave her a gentle hug trying not to let his hands wander in the process, "that must have been dreadful."

"then he left the room and the fake miroku walked back in, only he shifted to Sesshomaru, tried to convince me he was you," Kagome said, "he even kissed me when I told him that I knew he wasn't you cause he said and did things that you don't. Then when I started to struggle again, he shifted into Inuyasha. That's when the real Inuyasha walked in."

"It seems like he wants to corrupt your mind," Shippo said, "is there any way you can make it so you don't see the images again?"

"I don't know Shippo," kagome said, "I'm afraid that if I attempt to day dream about anything that I will inadvertently see Naraku, and I would rather die."

"Maybe that's what he wants," Miroku said, "what he basically did was mind rape you; But you'll pull through I'm sure you will."

"Thank you Miroku," Kagome said, "as much as I enjoy the close company, we should probably get moving, sitting here won't get us anywhere."

"I think that we should take today to rest," Sesshomaru said, "the girls deserve a chance to bathe after yesterday, I'm sure they want the chance to scrub themselves until they're hands are all wrinkly."

Rin giggled, at that, "I'm sorry," she said, "but Rin thought what Lord Sesshomaru said was very funny."

"Yes it was indeed humorous," Jaken said, "and he's quite right, your smell is hurting my nose, to be near Naraku's presence is enough but to smell him, when he's gone is just ghastly."

The group broke up into laughter at jaken's revelations, "alright we get it," Sango said, "we smell."

"Alright, how about the men, and Shippo, start breakfast while us three ladies go and wash up?" Kagome said.

"Sounds wonderful," miroku said, staring off into space. Day dreaming about his lovely Sango in the hot springs scrubbing herself cleans.

"Monk," Sesshomaru said, "your nose is bleeding."

"Oh, hahaha," miroku said, "I'm sorry love; I was imaging your beautiful self in the hot springs."

After laughing for a while the ladies proceeded to go off to the hot springs. After a while Rin wondered back towards camp deciding that she was clean enough. Sango and Kagome were alone by their selves. "I'll go see that they're not disturbed," Sesshomaru said.

He sat in a tree where he could see them without peeping on them, he wanted to be sure that they weren't disturbed, and he was hoping that Sango would leave first, so that he could join the Miko. He hadn't held her in his arms for a long time; sure it was just a day or so ago.

'**Why can't we just mark her, as ours?"**

'_Because, she might not want us right now.'_

'**Why not?'**

'_Because all that happened with Naraku, she may not be ready yet. We have to be patient.'_

'**Okay, but I still think we should just march in there and declare that she is ours.'**

'_Hn.'_

Sesshomaru sat watching on his perch as Sango climbed out of the water and wrapped herself in a large cloth. She then dried off and slipped into her clothing. "Much good it does to get clean, to have to put back on the same smelly clothes." Sango said, "I mean isn't that why we bathed in the first place?"

Kagome giggled, "Quite right," she said.

"Well I'm going back to camp," Sango said, "maybe I can get miroku to take a walk with me, and I can exchange this horrible scent with Miroku's."

"Let me know if it works," Kagome said.

"Oh, I will," Sango said matter-o-factly.

"Don't worry about me," kagome said, "I'm sure that Sesshomaru is somewhere close by, where he can see and hear us. He's the safer of the three anyways; you know he wouldn't peek on purpose."

"At least not at me," Sango said with a giggle.

"True," Kagome said, laughing, "off you go now, go get some loving from your precious."

Sango walked back to camp, and was well out of site from the hot springs when kagome sank back in to enjoy the hotness of the water. She should probably get out but she was just too comfortable.

"Miko," Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru," kagome said.

"May this Sesshomaru join you," Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes," she said.

"You trust this Sesshomaru?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

Sesshomaru proceeded to remove all his clothing and slipped into the water, with ease. He slithered towards her, and leaned down in front of her. She stood up to meet him and their lips locked. His hand went to the back of her neck, and held her in place. Her arms wrapped around him clinging onto him. His tongue probed her mouth, she moaned into him and her tongue lashed out, and they began and daring tongue duel. Neither winning neither loosing, they pulled apart gasping for breath. "Well," Sesshomaru said, "any adverse reactions?"

"No," she said gasping for breath, "but let's tries it again."

Their mouths locked together, hands stayed in place, Sesshomaru turned them around so that he was hear the edge of the hot springs, and he sat down and pulled her along with him. She sat in his lap with her legs off to the one side while he kissed her senseless. He spread her legs while she clung to him, oh how he wished that he had his other arm. He probed her folds with his fingers, and she gasped, "any bad reactions yet?" he asked.

"No," she hissed. Her mouth found his again. They stayed this way for a long time, neither wanting to let go. Neither of them wanting to be the first to stop, or to let go.

_~somewhere else~_

"Kanna," Naraku said, "show me Kagome in your mirror."

When she showed him, he didn't like what he saw. "Can you show me what's inside her mind right at this moment?"

She did and he was confused, it should have worked but her mind was blank except for the feelings that she was feeling right that moment. It didn't work all the trouble he had gone through to get her alone so he could get control of her thoughts, and it didn't work. "DAMN IT!" he screamed. He would have to come up with something else, something else to make the girl cringe. He would have to put some serious thought into it. He didn't want to damage the girl physically, he just wanted to taint her, to scare her, and make her run; but it looked like he was going to have to think of something else to achieve it. Perhaps HE could help, yes that was a good idea, and he'd ask HIM.

**Please review, I really like to know if you like my story or not, I want to thank everyone who's added Hungry Thoughts to their favorite and for subscribing to an alert for the story. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I want to apologize to every one for not updating sooner, the thing is I was out of town till the 12 to accompany my parents so WI to take care of my brothers funeral, he passed on the 3****rd**** of this month (august 2011, just in case I don't get this up till September of. I started it today lol) **

**Plus I started a new job as 2 days after I got back so I haven't had a lot of time to think. In fact I've been trying not to think. **

**As it turns out that it's nearly December and I still haven't completed this chapter. **

**I don't know how this chapter is going to turn out, so please don't hate me, there will be a lemon. Ye be warned….**

Chapter 12

_~Sango and Miroku~_

"Sango my love," the monk purred, "is there something I can do for you?"

"yes," she said stalking towards him, "you can help me rid my clothes of Naraku's scent."

"I thought that was why you went to the hot springs?" the monk asked.

"it was, but It wasn't until we got there that we realized that we didn't have any clean clothes to change into." She said, with a look of dissatisfaction.

"my love," the monk said, "although I am honored that you wish to see me. I don't quite understand that you want me to do?"

"I wish you to help rid my clothes of Naraku's awful stench," she said.

"how exactly would you like me to do that my love?" he asked, with a smirk, his eyebrows were doing that thing he does when he's getting ready to feel up the slayer.

"like this," she said, while she pounced on him. She straddled his waist, she grinded herself up against his crotch. "the dreams that the fake you made me dream about you, have left me with an itch that only you can scratch. Can't you help me?"

With that he rolled her over onto her back, pulled her pant bottoms off, and slid his finger into her pussy. She cried out his name, he pumped faster, until she was writhing on the ground. "if you don't stop," she stuttered out, "I'm going to cum."

"then please do cum," the monk purred, adding another finger into her sopping wet pussy. She came with a scream, arching her back, as he pumped his hand deep and hard into her most precious place. He smiled down at her with triumph. She tried to sit up and scoot away, when he said, "no, no, no, my love we're not done yet."

"Miroku," she whined, "what are you planning?"

"you aren't leaving until we can no longer smell Naraku," the monk said.

He stripped them of their clothes and he proceeded to mount her. He spread her thighs and shoved himself inside her dark cavern of pleasure.

Meanwhile kagome and Sesshomaru were getting into it over at the hot springs. "I think Sango is enjoying herself," Kagome said, she busy attending to Sesshomaru's shaft.

"hn," he purred, sending shivers down Kagome's spine, you see they are in what you would call a 69. They continued to service each other, trying to tone out Sango's screams and Miroku's grunting and moaning.

He continued to pump his fingers into her pussy, when she started to wiggle around, "Miko," Sesshomaru hissed. She continued to suck and lick on his cock, when he finally lost patience. He flipped her over onto her back, and slid his hips up between her legs, "it will hurt."

"I know," she said, "please be gentle."

"hn," he hummed. He slid up between her thighs and pushed his way into her wet pussy. He slid in so slowly, and then he leaned down and took her lips with his, and slid home. She arched her back, she broke free of the kiss and cursed, no one had told her how much it would hurt.

He waited for her to give her permission before he started to move, the pain wouldn't lesson completely, it would still sting some, but there would most likely be a mixture of pleasure.

She looked up at him, and nodded, she then started moving her hips a little as a sign that it was ok to move; and move he did.

Miroku and Sango were lying in the grass, "I love you," Sango said.

"And I you," he replied, "Do you think we should be getting back?"

"Probably," she said, "do you think kagome and Lord Sesshomaru are back at camp yet?"

"I don't know," he said.

She snuggled up into him, and rubbed her skin against his. She was comfortable where she was, and she didn't want to move.

"I'll take you again," miroku said, pulling her into him, "if you don't stop moving up against me like that."

"Oh?" she asked, "you mean like this." She started grinding her hips into his and pressing her chest against him.

"Yes," he said, "just like that." His lips found hers, while she climbed up on top of him. She impaled herself down onto his shaft and pumped and grinded.

Is seems that now they would never get back to camp.

Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru had just finished up, when they heard Sango and miroku start up again. "Do humans in your world, rut like bunnies?" Lord Sesshomaru asked.

"Only some," kagome said.

"This Sesshomaru wants you again," lord Sesshomaru said pulling her into his lap again, "we just can't get enough of you mate."

"Oh," she said, rubbing up against him, "why's that?"

"You know why," he said, making his voice rumble, "mate."

"Mate am I?" she asked, "did lord Sesshomaru mark this kagome as mate?"

"Not yet," he growled into her neck, causing her to shiver, "but we will, if you want us to."

"This Kagome wants you to," she gasped as his tongue licked at the tender spot in between her shoulder and neck.

"It might sting a little," he said, "it might feel really good. This Sesshomaru has never marked or been marked before."

"Will I get another taste of you after wards," she asked.

"You will get another taste of us now," he said, "when you are at your peak, when we are at ours, we will mark you as ours."

"I like the sound of that," she said.

And so it was done, he moved her onto the grassy knoll next to the hot spring. He nudged her thighs apart, and took her. After several minutes, she started her ascend into bliss. After a few more minutes they were both coming and clasping to each other, and then he marked her as his; and she was finally his mate.

**I hope that you all aren't disappointed with me. I know that it's short. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is not the end. I know some of the dialog seems weird, or broken. I didn't know where else to go. If you have any ideas of where I should go next please say so.**

**Till we meet again… Tootles**


End file.
